This invention relates to a roast coffee of the type which is typically packed in vacuum tins. More particularly, this invention relates to a blended ground coffee product and to a method for its preparation. The blended product comprises from about 10 to about 70 wt. % of a coffee which is obtained by comminuting green coffee beans prior to roasting (ground-roasted); the balance of the blend comprising the more conventionally employed coffee, i.e., whole bean roasted coffee wherein the roasting step precedes any comminuting steps (roasted-ground). Decaffeinated coffee blends constitute an embodiment of this invention.
For purposes herein the term "ground-roasted" will refer to that component of the coffee blend of this invention which is obtained by first comminuting (grinding or cutting) and then roasting green coffee beans. By "comminuting" is meant both clean cut subdivision of green coffee beans and grinding of green coffee beans. Commercially available green coffee beans are typically sun-dried and quite frangible so that comminution by grinding is practicable. But green beans of high moisture content are also encompassed by the present invention. If the beans are truly fresh (undried), of if the beans have been hydrated, grinding, because of the high moisture content, may yield a macerated paste rather than clean particulate division occasioned by crisply cutting such hydrated beans or by grinding dried beans. All such forms of comminution are operable herein.
Prior to roasting, the comminuted green bean component may be decaffeinated by solvent extraction. Subsequent to the roasting step, the ground-roasted component may be subjected to an additional grinding step since roasting tends to expand the comminuted bean structure. Hence, the term "ground-roasted" has been defined to distinguish it from the more conventionally employed ground coffee which for purposes of contradistinction will hereinafter be referred to as "roasted-ground". Words of additional qualification will be employed where appropriate.
Of course the so-called roasted-ground component (whole bean roasted, then ground) is unquestionably the most conventional staple of the coffee art and requires no further identification or description. The so-called ground-roasted component of the present invention is also known in the art but is seldom utilized because of its cereal (straw-like) flavor. Representative examples of U.S. patents disclosing methods for the production of ground-roasted coffees are Nos. 2,097,591 and 3,706,574. Unexpectedly it has been discovered that certain blends of ground-roasted and roasted-ground coffees yield a flavor on brewing which possesses an interesting and highly desirable flavor. This flavor is most notable for its mildness, lack of bitterness (strength without bitterness), and reduced acidity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ground coffee blend and a method for its manufacture comprising ground-roasted and roasted-ground coffees. A second object of this invention is to provide a decaffeinated ground coffee product comprising a blend of roasted-ground or decaffeinated roasted-ground and decaffeinated ground-roasted coffees wherein the ground-roasted component is decaffeinated at a point subsequent to comminution but prior to roasting.